


lonely memories

by witherose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RPF, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, ghostbur angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witherose/pseuds/witherose
Summary: ghostbur is alone in the wilderness and melts in the snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	lonely memories

**Author's Note:**

> this story does contain graphic descriptions of blood and suicidal thoughts.  
> enjoy :)  
> btw the sbi fd is real in this one shot fuck you techno

ghostbur angst

“it’s gonna be so fun”, tommy’s enthusiastic voice sounded through the air, whilst he arranged the last sunshade. “you’re still gonna write the invites though, aren‘t you?” ghostbur turned his eyes away from happily looking over the scene and stared at tommy, whose eyes shone with joy for the first time since their vacation started. he had been so sad, closed off. so different from the boy he thought he remembered from a long time ago. 

a genuine smiled appeared on ghostbur’s face. “of course tommy! i will make sure everyone comes to our party.” he opened his pocket and pulled out one of the blue flowers he always carried with him. “have some blue.” tommy took it, a smile spreading on his face. a smile that soon turned sad, after he had stared at the flower for a few moments. 

“i really hope they will come tomorrow. i miss them, you know.” ghostbur shifted his head. “why do you not just visit them?” tommy sighed and turned away. “i can’t. but it’s okay, i will see them tomorrow.” those were his last words, before he started walking off, leaving ghostbur at the beach, his feet in the freezing water, sparkling because of the sun burning from above. his toes curled in the sand and the soft feeling sent a wave of comfortableness through his body.

ever since he has been a ghost his physical feelings have been less intense, he barely felt it when people touched him, he barely felt the ground under his bare feet or the yellow sweater that layed smoothly against his skin. 

it was one of the reasons he loved the hot sand and the cold water. he felt the extreme tempatures it and made him feel more alive, like he was real. he loved the days where the sun burned on his skin so hard, others would be pained from the sensation or the ice cold nights, when temperatures dropped to under zero. he liked to feel it.

it was now noon. he would still have to write and deliver the invitations. he went back to the tents and opened a chest to get some books and quill. he looked for a chill spot, where he let himself down and started writing. 

afternoon. ghostbur finished the invitations. happily he looked at them. he scribbled some symbols on them that he thought were cute. he was pleased with how they looked. they couldn’t be rejected looking this cute.

he stupidly giggled when he got up from the spot he had been sitting in for some time now. he would leave and give his friends the invitations now. at least he thought so.

he was halfway through the nether. he was walking on the bridge that tommy had built, far above the deep orange, deadly lava, when a huge figure appeared a little further ahead of him and it was moving towards him.

getting closer to it, he realised it was dream and a smile spread across his face. he had been visiting them a lot and tommy smiled more when he was there. ghostbur liked it when people smiled and sadly tommy hadn‘t been smiling as much.

“hey dream!” ghostbur waved and looked just slightly down at dream. “have some blue”, he said and pressed some of the flowers into dream’s hand. dream stared at them for a few seconds. nobody had ever seen these kind of flowers before wilbur died and everyone always wondered why they appeared with wilbur’s death.

dream smiled. “thank you”, he replied and it warmed ghostbur’s heart. he didn’t see dream throwing the flowers away into the lava far down below them and his face turning cold, after he had passed him to continue his way to l’manburg. 

“where are you going?”, dream’s voice cut through the thick air once again. “oh i’m going to l’manburg.” ghostbur turned around and held up the invitations. “these are the invites for tommy’s beach party tomorrow.” 

a shadow flew over dream’s face and his body clenched. though ghostbur didn‘t realise it. he missed every red flag. but who could blame him? ever since he died he hadn‘t been able to sense danger. he hadn‘t been able to feel anything apart from happiness, joy and sometimes confusion. his mind was blocked from feeling anything else, just like his memories were locked away. thus he didn‘t see danger, even if it was right in front of him.

he wasn‘t able to feel angry, so he didn‘t realise when others were.

“i can do that for you. delivering them i mean”, dream spoke after just a second. “you already spent all day making them. the sun is going to set soon, why don‘t you take a walk”, and before he continued an evil smile appeared on his face, “in the snow. before the night sets in. walk northwest for a short while and you will get there. you like extreme tempatures. don‘t you?”

ghostbur‘s face lit up. “that‘s so nice of you. thank you”, and he handed dream the invitations. he had never seen snow, but for some reason he knew what it was. he felt happiness rising in him. 

“it‘s no problem, really. i‘m always happy to help.” dream‘s body was relaxed again, his expression more genuine and he waved at ghostbur while he was on his way back to the nether portal to logstedshire. 

ghostbur didn‘t see dream throwing the paper down into the lava, like he did with the flowers. 

——————————————

ghostbur had walked northwest like dream had told him to. it took him a while, but he didn‘t mind. he gazed at the different shades of nature that he passed on his walk in amazement. 

he was so in his thoughts that he hadn‘t realised the change in the air. it had got clearer, colder. little clouds formed in front of his mouth whenever he breathed out. his feet suddenly touched freezing cold ground and it startled him. 

he looked down and his amazement grew. 

the surface in front of him was white, as far as he could look. he kneeled down and took the soft white stuff, that he supposed was snow, in his hands. with wide eyes he watched it liquify itself in the warmth of his skin and drop down into the snow again. 

he felt the cold in his feet. he felt it in his hands when a soft breath of air wrapped around the melted snow on his fingers. he felt it crawl under his skin, swathe him like a blanket. it was incredible.

he got up and walked a few steps in the snow, watching his feet sink into it and leave footprints all around him. 

he walked further into the snow and stopped at some trees. he was marveled by the way the snow had layed itself on the pine needles. another breath of air shook the trees and made the snow flutter down on him. 

ghostbur had never felt so alive despite being dead. he felt free almost. like he had been set free from a curse. relief spread all over his body, next to the cold that filled his veins. he never wanted to leave. 

he stayed for hours, walking deeper and deeper into the snowy biome, discovering all kinds of physical feelings the newly discovered material could cause. the moon had released the sun from the nightsky long ago and its light shone all over the far lands ahead of ghostbur. 

it was soon that he realised he had lost sense of direction. he had gone too far into the snow, every way he looked he just saw white and darkness. he didn‘t sense the danger of that mistake yet.

ghostbur decided to search his way back to tommy in the light of the sun the next morning. for the moment he layed down in the snow, having it encircle him completely, and observing the countless stars on the pitch black sky. 

he didn‘t realise how exhausted he had actually been until he woke up in the daylight the next morning. it had snowed while he was asleep and ghostbur was almost fully covered in snow.

but thus also the footprints that he wasn‘t able to see the past night due to the darkness were gone. he could only guess what direction he had to go to find his way back to tommy and logstedshire. 

ghostbur was determined to get back. he didn‘t want to miss the beach party and seeing tommy being happy to see his friends again. though he couldn‘t help but stare at the landscape all around him shining and sparkling by the way the sun had layed its bright light over the white terrain. 

the smell of fresh baked bread suddenly rose up to ghostbur‘s nose and a shudder went through his body by how intensely he smelled it. 

it wasn‘t only his sense of touch that had lessened since he died. the feeling of air in his lungs didn‘t feel as real as it once did anymore. the smell of fresh paper and books wasn‘t the same. the light wasn‘t as bright and the world didn‘t feel as colorful like it did in the early mornings in l‘manburg anymore, when the sun was about to rise and pink shades filled the sky, while his hands captured the morning dew on the green grass. 

every memory that he had felt like a dream, every moment he experienced had felt far away. unreal. this was the first time since his death that something felt real. it actually felt like he was the one experiencing this moment. he didn‘t feel like he was only looking down at himself.

he knew this was him. everything. the snow sparkling underneath his feet, the cold freezing in his body, the smell of fresh baked bread wrapping around him and the intense white burning into his eyes.

when he thought he figured out where the smell came from, he started walking into that direction. during his walk he couldn‘t stop smiling. he had of course felt happy the past time, but this time it felt more like an actual feeling and not just something his mind controlled. this time it was genuine happiness. 

suddenly far in the distance he noticed a change of biome. he saw the green grass and even though he loved the snow he was happy and relieved to be back and in time for the beach party. he started walking faster, almost running and got closer and closer to the end of the far lands of snow.

his feet touched the grass and he sighed. he closed his eyes and let the relief set in his body. but when he opened them again, he wasn‘t where he thought he would be. he was surrounded by huge, black walls. people were stood around him and after he had observed his surroundings he realised it was tommy, tubbo and fundy standing side to side with him.

in front of him there was one piece of tnt and dream, holding a bow. his eyes widened, he felt his heart racing. he knew where he was and he knew what was about to happen. he remembered. 

“get back! RUN”, he shouted, but it was too late. dream had lit the tnt. for a second they stared at each other, before dream, george and sapnap all turned around and ran. 

then the explosion. it was only the one tnt first, but soon he heard the other bombs under l‘manburg go off and he ran.

screams and the ear-deafening sounds of the explosions filled his ears. he watched as the others jumped into the water alongside with him. 

it was over as quickly as it had begun. as soon as wilbur‘s body sunk into the water and the shocking cold had filled him completely, he suddenly found himself kneeling in the snow again. he stared down at the white colors, panting and his heart still racing. the screams still echoed in his mind.

he turned and sat down, head in his hands as he waited for the screams to shut down. he grabbed his hair until it hurt, his whole body was clenched and tears filled in his eyes as the noises played again and again and again. 

he had remembered the revolution, but he had remembered winning. he had remembered the pure happiness he had felt, when l‘manburg was finally independent. he had remembered being president and leading the nation he had started. he had remembered messing around and bullying tommy for fun, but in the end he was always incredibly proud of him and what he had done for l‘manburg.

he hadn‘t remembered the pain that came with the revolution. the horror they went through, the death, the betrayal. 

memories flashed through his mind, rushing by and ghostbur wasn‘t able to grab them until this one memory came to his mind.

he remembered a tunnel. eret was walking in front of him and tubbo, tommy and fundy behind him. in silence they snuck through the tunnel without barely any light until they reached a room. it was black and wilbur disovered a sign.

final control room.

the room had chests, one for each of them. they were empty. a button was affixed in the middle of the room. he approached it and looked at it. eret stood in front of him and when wilbur looked up, he saw an evil smile adorning his face. eret pressed it.

everything after that was pure chaos. hidden doors opened, people stormed the room. wilbur thought he recognised dream, but he didn‘t have the time to observe anything else.

he tried to get through it, running back to the tunnels, but just as he got there he felt sharp pain filling his entire body. he looked down and saw a sword going right through his body. it was pulled out just seconds later and wilbur‘s weak body collapsed to the ground.

muffled screams filled the room, wilbur‘s vision turned blurry, everything he saw was blood. blood everywhere. before he blacked out completely he heard eret‘s voice.

“down with the revolution boys. it was never meant to be.”

ghostbur snapped out of it. he thought he could still feel the pain in his stomach slowly disappearing even when the world around him was white snow again.

he sat there in the cold of the snow for hours. another night had descended, while ghostbur still tried to process all the feelings that came crashing down to him. 

ghostbur was only wilbur‘s spirit. it wasn‘t fully wilbur. he only existed because he had to do what he wasn‘t able to when he was alive. 

face his past. he needed to put it behind in order to find real peace. he needed to recognize himself as a part of wilbur, everything wilbur had done was him. it belonged to him, it was part of his history and his life. ghostbur had to accept that.

his mind wouldn‘t let him. his mind didn‘t allow him to feel any negative feelings, so it locked away all memories from his former life. it was an automatical reaction and he had no control over it.

though it was also for his own safety. ghostbur wasn‘t able to face negative feelings, see anything negative in people or even remember any negative experiences. his mind made everything negative feel unreal, like a far gone memory or a dream. he wouldn‘t be able to process that feeling or experience. he would break trying. 

so why was it all coming back now? what had changed that suddenly all memories, all feelings came back being so intense like he was experiencing everything all over again. 

he was too deep in his thoughts, living through all of his memories again, taking apart every single detail and analyze it to its core, to notice the flowers that had started growing all around him. they were fully blue, not a single piece of green adorned the leaves or the stem of the plants, filled and brought to life by the utter sadness that had taken over every other feeling in ghostbur‘s body. 

it was like the flowers sucked the pain out of his body until he was able to move, to think again. his tears had stopped. they had left wet stains on his cheeks. ghostbur felt the water freezing and it sent a shudder through his body. 

he slowly lifted his head from his hands, his eyes so puffy that it was hard to see his surroundings.

his whole body was shaky and weak, but he managed to stand up. he stood there for a second, trying to find his balance and then started walking. not far in the distance he saw a little waterpond. drinking some fresh water would make him feel better.

his legs gave up as soon as he reached it and he fell to his knees. 

ghostbur leaned over the frozen water, but shock filled his body when he looked at his reflection.

he was extremely pale, even more than he usually was anyways. his face had got extremely thin and his skin was missing at some parts of his face. 

softly he stroke over one of the wounds and immediately regretted it. the burning pain that covered all other senses for a few seconds was almost unbearable. 

maybe it had been the emotional pain that had kept him from feeling anythhing the past hours, but the wave of physical pain had done something to him.

not only his face burned, but his arms and feet started to hurt as well. ghostbur pulled up his sleeves and found more wounds.

it looked like someone had cut his skin off. his bare flesh was visible and the cold air that embraced his naked arms now made it hurt even more.

ghostbur blinked the tears away that had started to form in his eyes again and he took some of the cold snow to cool the wounds. 

it soon turned out to be a mistake, when a sharp pain spread from where he pressed the snow into the skin and it almost made him lose his consciousness. sharp screams cut through the silence and echoed in the air.

he removed his hand quickly and had to discover with shock that the wound just got bigger and deeper.

with terror filling his body he realised that it was the snow making his skin melt, almost like he was being eaten alive.

blood now dropped from his arm and the warm liquid ran down his arm. it filled the white snow under him, turning it red. more and more snow turned red every second he sat there. he had to watch the other snow on his arm melting more of his skin, burning deep into the already sore flesh. 

ghostbur was going to die. 

he realised he had to get out of the snow. his weakened body shuddered when he tensed it to push himself off the ground and he started walking. slowly and heavily, every step foward sending another wave of pain through his body. the blood dripping from his arm left a trail behind him. 

with the darkness of the night, the tears in his eyes and the pain blackening his vision additionally it was close to impossible to see anything and if ghostbur was honest, he had no idea where he was going. he just stumbled through the deadly terrain.

it was almost like he had lost hope. he knew how deep in the snowy biome he was and his strength wouldn‘t keep him alive long enough to get him out of the snow. every step he took forward was a step closer to his death. every step utterly weakened is body even more, it destroyed the skin under his feet and soon enough they started bleeding too, leaving red footsteps everywhere he went.

not only pain but also exhaustion began to take over ghostbur’s senses, but he forced himself to stay awake. his death warrant would be signed if he fell asleep or passed out now.

on the other hand that was exactly what he wanted. the past days showed him how bad of a person he had been. he had hurt so many people, caused so much pain, put them through so much. 

one specific memory came to his mind again. he heard fundy‘s voice clearly and loudly sounding through the air, like he was standing right in front of him and he was experiencing the conversation once again.

“will, we actually need to have a talk.”

ghostbur sank to his knees and covered his ears. “no. no, please. please leave me alone, please be quiet”, he whispered to himself. his heart ached at hearing his voice. he shook his head, couldn‘t bare to remember hearing the suffer in his voice.

“will, listen! you know what‘s wrong? do you even know? does it even break through?”

it was all his fault. fundy‘s voice wouldn‘t be so shaky and his voice wouldn’t be so filled with hurt if it wasn‘t for him. he had failed him. his own son. “please”, was all he could say. his voice was breaking into sobs, wanting it to stop.

“will look at me.”

and he did. ghostbur looked up and there he was, standing right in front of him, staring into his face with tears in his eyes. his face was full of sadnees, grief and hatred. hatred for him. 

“every single time something serious comes up, you evade it. you just avoid everyting. you run away from any serious consequence that might become through your actions. you walk away from it! you just smile throughout everything!”

ghostbur wanted to say sorry, he wanted to talk about how sorry he was, how much he regretted everything, how bad he wished he could go back and do it differently, be there for him more, protect him, show him how much he loved him. he wanted to tell him how much he missed him. but nothing came out of his mouth. 

“you think nothing is going on, you think everything is fine. it‘s not.”

ghostbur wanted to scream, he wanted it to stop. he didn‘t want to hear the voice anymore. this wasn‘t real, fundy wasn‘t actually here but it seemed ro realistic the way he stood right in front him, looking down at ghostbur.

“you were there for me for a very very fucking long time and when i needed you the most, you skedaddled the fuck out of my life and died.”

“fundy please!”, ghostbur screamed and tried to grab him, but his figure was immediately blown away by the cold air of the night and ghostbur was left alone again, the voice still sounding through the back of his head. 

... and died.

the memory was still clearly there. he was back in the room, his eyes centering the button on the wall, the thick air taking his breath. the shock and at the same time relief when he heard his own dad‘s voice behind him.

the screams and explosions after he pressed the button, the relief, like he was finally set free from a purpose he couldn‘t escape.

phil‘s voice screaming, right next to him louder than anything else. his own dad stabbing a sword through wilbur‘s body after wilbur had begged him to. had begged him to kill you, begged him to set him free from the last curse resting on his shoulders so heavily it took away his breath, his will to live. 

phil took his life. wilbur died in his dad‘s arms, whose sobbing was the last thing he heard before death had taken him. 

ghostbur had failed them all. he had failed his son, he had failed his brothers tommy and techno, destroyed their only home and then left them. he had failed his dad, who he left living with the burden of murdering his own son. he had left everyone who followed him for the revolution behind with nothing, destroyed their only home, the one thing they had all loved so deeply. he had destroyed the one thing that gave them hope, hope for freedom, hope for the end of suffering, the end of control.

wilbur himself had given them hope by electing a new president, someone everyone trusted, just to destroy it right after.

and now he was left alone in his death, not letting them let go with simply exisiting, constantly reminding them of the tragedy that was all his own fault. 

he deserved to die out here, alone, with nobody by his side.

he had hurt everyone that meant something to him. he had destroyed his own family.

he was the reason that the tommy wasn‘t the happy boy anymore that was was when wilbur used to jokingly bully his younger brother. he was the reason techno was alone in exile now, banned from l‘manburg. he had torn his own brothers apart.

thinking of techno sent another sharp ache through his veins. he remembered play fighting with his twin as a kid and running through flower fields to prove who was the faster one. wilbur always won the races, but techno won the fights. 

it was for the better that he never saw them again. he would disappear and let them live their lives peacefully, without ghostbur being there and reminding them of the worst times they went through constantly.

the terrain around him had turned into a field of blue flowers again, sprinkling the white snow with a breathe of color.

ghostbur had accepted his fate. he had run out of tears, hope and the will to fix it all. he accepted he couldn‘t fix it all. he made everything worse anyways. tommy will be fine with dream, techno and phil had each other. he wasn‘t needed.

not anymore. he had fulfilled his purposes. his body could die now and his soul rest.

he let himself fall into the snow, trying to ignore the pain that covered his whole body and didn‘t allow him to move, speak or think. his breath was taken away by it and he felt like suffocating. 

he panted until there was barely any air left in his lungs and his vision started to turn black. it was soon that he passed out completely. 

———————————————

techno was waken up by the sound of a sheep bleating annoyingly loud outside his house. he didn‘t think much of it at first, but when it still hadn‘t stopped after a while, techno rolled his eyes and got up.

the sun was shining through the window of his little bedroom while he put on his coat. it was still early in the morning judging by the warm colors that covered the whole sky and by the way the rays of the sun were only barely visible behind the mountains in the distance. 

he climbed down his ladder and opened some windows to get rid of the thick air and let some of the cold morning breathe in, before he opened the door and stepped outside.

there was indeed a sheep outside of his house, but it looked odd. its fur was blue and it just stood there, staring at him with wide eyes, not moving an inch.

techno frowned and slowly approached it. the snow crunched under his boots and wind breathed through his long, pink hair. 

techno kneeled down in front of the sheep. “now who are you?”, his soft voice broke through the silence. the sheep started making noises again, now even louder considering how close to techno it was.

something fell out of its mouth and techno recognised it immediately. he picked up the blue flower. “wilbur”, he whispered. he stared at the flower, losing himself in thoughts for a few seconds. the death of his brother had hit him hard, harder than he expected it to and harder than he liked to admit.

he shifted his head back to the blue sheep. “where did you find this?” it wasn‘t like he had expected an actual answer, so he wasn‘t surprised when the sheep turned around and walked away.

surprise only hit him, when the sheep stopped and looked back. it was so obvious what it wanted that techno was perplex. it bleated again and turned around, walking off further.

“okay i‘m coming“, he sighed. “this is ridiculous.”

he actually thought it was ridiculous, but in the end he cared about his brother too much to ignore signs of him possibly being hurt or in danger. 

they walked for a while until they reached the spot the sheep was obviously trying to show him and techno was glad he knew his way around the biome, he would have been scared to not find his way back home otherwise. it was a huge glade in the forst and everywhere techno looked he saw blue flowers gracing the plain white, even blue veins had wrapped around the spruce wood of the trees.

techno went further onto the glade and discovered what the sheep was trying to show him all along.

a pale body with a yellow sweater layed in the snow and in the center of the flower field. techno ran to him immediately and fell to his knees.

ghostbur‘s eyes were closed and his body was destroyed. his face had lost a lot of its skin, the sweater was barely yellow anymore, it was almost fully soaked in blood and he discovered that his skin was melting away. he was melting and it was killing his body.

techno knew ghostbur was already dead anyways, but he didn‘t know what would happen to his spirit if his body died again.

“ghostbur!”, he screamed at him, trying to shake him awake, but nothing was happening. terrifying realisation set into his body. the realisation that he might just lost his brother again. “wilbur, please”, techno begged, his voice shaky.

he leaned down on him to check a pulse, a breath, anything, and he found it. his breath was slow and weak, almost completely gone, but it was still there.

he sighed in relief. “you’ll be okay wilbur”, he breathed out. with shaky hands he put off his red coat and wrapped it around his brother, before he carefully picked him up and walked back home. the sheep followed them.

———————————————

ghostbur woke up still wrapped in techno’s coat and looked up into his face. was this real? or was it just another memory taking advantage of the weak state he was in?

“techno?”, and the boy only then realised that ghostbur had opened his eyes. “oh my god, wilbur!” the relief in his voice almost broke ghostbur. he sounded so worried.

techno let him down and sat down into the snow in front of him. “are you okay?”

ghostbur stared at him and analyzed every detail of him. the pink hair, the dark eyes, his skin, his face, his hands, his clothes. “are you real?” his voice almost cracked. his body was so weak that even talking exhausted him utterly and he coughed. 

even though ghostbur was sure that this was real, he still had to ask. it didn’t feel like one of the memories that had tortured him the past days. this moment made him feel safe and comfortable. there was no pain, no suffering, no more guilt.

the look with which techno was staring at ghostbur was unbearable for him. it was the look that people gave you, when they wanted to apologise for everything you went through, trying to understand what you feel, but realising it was too much. that it was something they could never go through without breaking from it. his eyes were filled with deep mournfulness, sympathy and the realisation that ghostbur couldn’t even tell if his own brother that was sitting right in front of him was real.

“yes. i’m real wilbur, you don’t have to worry anymore, you’re safe now.” techno violently nodded at him and cupped ghostbur’s face with his hands. 

the touch was only light, techno didn’t wanna hurt ghostbur by touching his wounds, but the warmth that the touch made ghostbur feel was incredible and for the first time in days he felt like he could breathe again. he took techno’s hand into his own. “you’re actually here”, ghostbur whispered and before techno could reply to that, ghostbur pulled him into a tight hug.

“i thought i was dead, techno. i thought it was the end.” techno had to smile at that, considering that ghostbur was dead already. “it’s okay wilbur, you’re not. i’m here now.” he softly pushed him out of the hug and frowned at him. “what happened to you?”

ghostbur told him everything. from dream suggesting him to take a walk in the snow, how incredible it was at first, to his memories coming back and the emotional and physical pain he went through.

“wait”, techno stopped him, “you remember? you have your memories back?” ghostbur nodded and stared at techno for an aweful long time. “i’m so sorry for everything“, he whispered, his voice almost breaking into cries.

techno didn‘t reply to that. “what happened to your body? and your face?”, he asked instead. “i think it‘s the snow. it makes my skin melt.” techno‘s eyes widened. “and you‘re saying that now?”, he almost screamed.

techno stood up. “get on my back. we need to get home.” he pulled him up so ghostbur didn‘t have to touch the snow. “i can walk myself, you don‘t have to carry me”, he protested but techno shut him down. “wilbur, be quiet and let me help you.”

and with that techno carried ghostbur back to his house. ghostbur had fallen asleep on his back again and techno let him down on his bed, tucking him into the blanket and letting him sleep there throughout the entirety of the day and the night. techno stayed awake the whole time, watching over him.

———————————————

ghostbur woke up in the daylight almost two days later. he sat up in the bed and looked around. he had no idea where he was or what happened. 

he felt a lot better though. the wounds all over his body had turned into scab and dry blood. it didn‘t hurt even slightly as much anymore.

techno sat across the room. techno? when did he get to techno?

techno had realised he woke up, but chose to give him a minute to realise where he was. he now approached him and kneeled down close to the bed. “how do you feel?”

“hey techno! have some blue”, and ghostbur pressed a blue shining flower into his hand. techno stared at him, eyes formed into slits and deep down he realised what happened to ghostbur.

his body was restored well enough for his mind to be convinced he wasn’t in danger anymore so it wiped everything out. the memories weren’t necessary anymore. ghostbur had forgotten everyting that happened to him in the wilderness. the memories that had flooded him were locked away, far in the back of his head again, waiting for the next opportunity to be of use. 

“do you know how you got here? do you know what happened? do you remember anything from the past days? do you remember anyting from alivebur?” techno’s voice was now harsh and not so friendly anymore. he didn’t mean to sound like that, he wasn’t angry, but he had to break through him. 

ghostbur’s eyes turned empty and he stared into nowhere for a second and then shook his head.

techno didn’t have time to answer more questions, because the same moment, he got a message from phil.

they know where you are. get ready old friend.

with confusion and his mind blank he stared at the message.

they found the compass. quackity and a gang.

techno reacted immediately.

“you have to leave. now”, he spoke to ghostbur before he climbed down the ladder to start preparing himsef. “what? why?”, ghostbur got up and followed im down the ladder. “i’m in danger and that means you’re in danger too. you can’t stay here.”

“oh”, ghostbur simply said and shrugged his shoulders. “if you say so.” 

techno was running around in his house, gathering clothes that ghostbur can wear so he won’t touch the snow. “these are for you, wear them. when you leave the house, do not touch the snow and run as far as you can.” ghostbur put on the boots and the coat, while techno also gathered a compasss for him.

“here.” he gave to him. “walk east, all the time and you will get back to tommy.”

“okay”, ghostbur spoke in the happily broken way that he always spoke. “i can go far away if you want.”

techno’s heart shattered. it was the opposite of what he wanted. he wished wilbur had never left him in the first place. he wished they could still be together, like they were as kids. and he wished it could all be like it was when they were younger, when all they had to worry about what tommy not shutting up or phil beig mad at them for taking sparring too far. but he knew he woud never get that back and now was not the time to think about that.

he stared at ghostbur, looked into his empty eyes and his still broken skin. 

“i just want you to be safe ghostbur.”

**Author's Note:**

> except for the part where techno finds wilbur, basically everything is based on events that actually took place. a lot of this is chararcter analysis tho, i hated a lot of it but i hope you enjoyed


End file.
